1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a glass including a thermochromic layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid increase of the cost of chemical energy sources such as petroleum, demand for development of a new energy source is increasing. However, it is also important to control energy consumption. In a typical household, 60% or more of energy is consumed in heating and cooling. In particular, about 24% of the consumed energy escapes through windows of typical houses and buildings.
Various attempts have been made to reduce the amount of energy that escapes through windows. For example, the size of windows may be controlled, or high insulation window panes may be installed.
Examples of high insulation window panes include an argon (Ar) gas-injected double-layer glass which is formed by injecting Ar gas between two panes of glass to prevent heat exchange, a Low-E glass, etc. Also, a glass coated with a thermal layer for controlling energy inflow via solar radiation is being developed.